Hidden Moments
by shinelikegold
Summary: Ron and Hermione missing moments from Year 1 to The Epilogue. Includes Harry/Ron & Harry/Hermione friendship - but no Harry/Ron or Harry/Hermione romance, ONLY Ron/Hermione.
1. Distracting

**I own none of the Harry Potter Characters, just my little story. :D Sorry if this is bad... I didn't really know how to start it, but enjoy anyway :D!**

**Hidden Moments**

**Chapter 1 - Distracting.**

Ron had woken up early on his first day, partly because he was excited to stuff his face full of the scrumptious food that was most likely sitting on the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, and the other reason being he was excited to speak more with his new friend, the famous Harry Potter.

Ron sat in the common room silently, with a few students wondering about. Harry was getting ready, and Ron had decided to wait for him in the common room instead of going down to breakfast without him. The common room was a brilliant red, the sunshine burning into the room making it even more bright and beautiful.

The sound of light footsteps tapping down the cold, stone steps made Ron turn around. Hoping it was Harry, he got up and sprung towards the bottom of the stairs, only to be greeted by someone Ron had immediately disliked.

"Oh, Good Morning." Hermione chirped, smiling her buck-toothed smile.

"Uh, Hi." Ron grunted, staring behind the steps, trying desperately to avoid contact with her eyes.

Though he didn't really need to try and avoid the contact, as she mumbled something that sounded strangely like 'So Rude' and stomped off angrily. Her hair was brown and bushy, and her body was skinny and thin, her face was cute, her freckles scattered sweetly across her nose and cheeks, and her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown, and gleamed when the sun hit them.

Ron realised only then that he had been blocking the way of many students waiting impatiently on the stairs, one of them Harry. He moved quickly, his ears turning pink and his cheeks radiating heat. Fortunately, Harry had greeted him and they immediately left for the Great Hall.

"You were standing there for over two minutes, Ron!" Harry laughed, leaping over two steps on the stairs.

"Well, I was admiring the common room." Ron grinned.

"Your a weird guy, Ron." Harry grinned back, and a sudden smell of food his their noses, and almost simultaneously, they shouted "Food!"

The food was mouth-wateringly appealing, Sausages, Bacon, Pancakes and other delights had been crammed on the table, which Harry and Ron were now eating hungrily from, until something caught Ron's eye.

Hermione was sat alone at the end of the table, reading. Ron snorted, which Harry had noticed.

"Who reads books in a morning?" Harry asked, disgraced.

"She does." Ron snorted again, helping himself to another sausage.

Suddenly, the bell had rung for the first lesson, and everyone bounded towards the door in a hurry, but no-one as fast as Hermione. Ron smiled slightly, she looked sweet trying to squeeze through the crowd, her height nothing compared to the older students.

"Ron, you coming?" Harry said, impatiently.

"Oh, yeah." Ron gathered his things, and sped along to his first lesson.


	2. Misunderstood

**I own none of the Harry Potter Characters, just my little story. :D **

**Hidden Moments**

**Chapter 2 - Misunderstood.**

It had been a stressful few weeks, homework had been the main priority as soon as the first lesson of the year had hit, but that didn't bring down Ron's mood. October was looming, and that meant Halloween was approaching, and from what he had learned from his brothers, that was the second most exciting time of the year, behind Christmas.

Ron had now grown a close friendship with Harry and their dorm mates, each bedtime resulting in hours of laughter, and very late nights, which Ron enjoyed greatly.

He was now sat in his newly elected favourite chair in the common room, playing Wizard Chess with Harry.

"You win..." Harry snapped, stomping his arm on the table, causing a Bishop to wave his fist angrily at him.

"Don't I always?" Ron grinned, packing the pieces away cheerfully.

"Hey, look at Hermione." Harry muttered.

Ron looked up. Hermione had walked in alone, other girls in their year giggling in front of them. He looked at Harry, who looked back looking sympathetic. He turned back to her, she was now sat at a table near a window, and was gazing out onto the dark and damp grounds, her homework sprawled all over the table. Ron couldn't help but feel sorry for her, he had noticed that the only person that had really made an effort to speak to her was Neville Longbottom, but he had been in the hospital wing from several incidents in lessons.

"I'm going to speak to her." Harry said.

Ron had not time to respond, as Harry walked over to her. Ron watched them speak animatedly, and with what seemed only a few seconds, Harry walked back over with a mixture of anger, confusion and boredom on his face.

"I'd never thought i'd say it, but Snape's right. She's such an insufferable know it all!" Harry sighed, and slumped in his chair.

"That answers the question of why she's always alone." Ron smirked.

"You don't say." Harry puffed, and got to his feet. "I'm going to bed."

"Ok, night mate."

"Yeah, night." Harry muttered, dragging his feet over to the stairs, and disappearing at the top.

Ron yawned and got to his feet too, as he stepped forward he had realised that the only people left in the common room was himself and Hermione, who was also standing now.

He walked slowly to the stairs, and took a quick glance back, and realised that Hermione had sat back down on her chair and was staring down at her books. He clambered up the stairs, and then suddenly stopped when he heard her say something, and stepped down and peeked around the corner.

"What's wrong with me?" Hermione muttered, apparently talking to her book.

"Nothing dear, your just misunderstood."

Ron thought the voice had came from the book, but she was holding a mirror, which was reassuring her.

Then to Ron's shock, she began to cry softly. Ron ran up the stairs, and jumped onto his bed.

May she was misunderstood...


	3. What Friends Are For

**Hidden Moments**

**Chapter 3 - What Friends Are For**

October come thick and fast, and the breeze creating a shiver when you were caught in it, but as it was coming to the end of the month, one thing was on everyone's minds. Halloween.

Luckily enough, that day happened to be the 30th. Everyone were buzzing with excitement and anticipation for the Halloween Feast. No-one had barely realised that they were in lessons, well, except for Hermione Granger.

Hermione's day had started great, she had actually had a proper conversation with Lavender Brown, and the morning couldn't have gotten better... until Charms lesson started. They were all put into pairs, and to Hermione's delight, she had been paired with Ron Weasley. That was when it went down hill.

"Everyone, the incantation is; Wingardium Leviosa!" Professor Flitwick chirped.

Hermione stared at Ron as he failed to make his feather float into the air, but Hermione couldn't help but smile, it made her heart race when he concentrated.

"It's Levio-sa, not Levio-sar!" Hermione said, helpfully, but Ron didn't look pleased.

"You do it if your so smart!" Ron hissed, pushing the feather towards her in a rage. "Go on!"

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione beamed as the feather rose into the air. She turned happily to Ron, who frowned and turned his back to her.

After the lesson, Hermione dropped back to try and listen into what the boys - who she knew to be Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean and Neville - were saying. She instantly regretted it.

"So, what was Hermione like?" Harry asked Ron as they turned the corner of the second floor, Hermione still behind them.

"I thought she was going to be alright, but she was a nightmare!" Ron huffed.

Hermione felt her eyes begin to water, her hands shaking with a mix of rage and hurt. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Was she really that bad?

Hermione couldn't take it as Ron imitated her and the others laughed. She felt warm tears flood down her face. Hoping that they wouldn't notice, she put her face down and pushed passed them. Not until she reached the toilets did she lift her head up.

She looked directly into a mirror and saw her face glittering in the sunlight, her face blotchy and pale. She had so desperately wanted to make an impression that she didn't realise that people's portrayal of her would be so painful.

She opened a cubicle door and sat alone, her mind forcing her to forget what she had heard, but her heart wouldn't let her. For over two hours she sat in the cubicle, and when she did decide to leave, she wasn't expecting what was about to come...

"Hermione move!" Harry shouted, as a foul, horrific Mountain Troll stood staring at her dumbly and without warning, swung its foot long club at her.

Hermione ran into a cubicle, but had to duck almost immediately when the wood came crashing down onto her. She crawled as far as she could without drawing attention to herself, and sped towards a sink in the corner of the room.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed. He had been lifted off his feet by the troll's enormous and fleshy hand.

"Ron, do something!" Harry cried, dodging the club.

"Like what?" Ron asked desperately, looking around the room.

Hermione looked at Ron, who was now looking back at her. Ron smiled, and looked back at Harry and bellowed:

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

The club that was being swung by the troll lifted out of it's hand, and dropped with a loud _CLUNK _onto it's head, causing it to drop to the floor.

They walked slowly towards it, their eyes not meeting each others until footsteps came running into the room.

"What the-" McGonagall stood in horror at the scene in front of her. "Explain!"

"Well er- w-what it is-" Ron began, but stopped as Hermione began to speak.

"It was my fault, Professor." Hermione started, staring at the ground in fear of what was to happen. "I let the troll in, I read about them and thought I could handle it, but I was wrong. If they hadn't have come and found me, I'd probably be dead."

Hermione dared to look up. McGonagall and several other teachers were staring at her in shock, and Harry and Ron had a small smile on their face. She had got them out of trouble... but at what price?

"That was foolish of you, Miss Granger!" McGonagall took a breath. "Ten points from Gryffindor!"

Hermione sighed, It was better than she thought.

"As for you two" Hermione gasped. "Five points to both of you, for sheer dumb luck!"

Hermione left the room and began to run towards the Gryffindor common room when a voice called her back, she turned and saw that it was Ron and Harry.

"Good of you to get us out of trouble like that." Harry smiled.

"Mind you, we did save her life." Ron reminded him.

"Mind you, she wouldn't have needed saving if YOU hadn't insulted her." Harry snapped.

"Well... what are friends for?"

Hermione turned to look at Ron in disbelief, and to her surprise he was smiling at her. She smiled back.

From that moment on, Hermione Granger became friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.


	4. Chatting & Homework

Hidden Moments

Chapter 4 - Chatting & Homework

It had been a terribly long day for Ron and Harry, and after their detentions, they sat exhausted in the common room near the fire. They had been talking when Hermione walked over to them looking smug.

"Had fun then?" Hermione smirked, taking a seat next to Harry.

"Yeah, it's been fantastic!" said Harry sarcastically, getting up and walking over to Neville.

Hermione laughed, took a glance at Ron who hiccoughed at that moment, making Hermione remember the incident that had happened with Malfoy.

"Ron." Hermione said.

"Yeah?" Ron asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"I just wanted to say thankyou."

"What for?" Ron asked, looking confused.

"Over what Malfoy said." Hermione could hear the hurt and anger in her voice, she looked at Ron who was smiling.

"You know more than he does in practically - infact literally - everything to do with magic!" Ron grinned.

"That's the nicest thing you have ever said, Ron!" Hermione giggled, grabbing her book out of her bag.

"Im talking to you!" Ron snapped, eyeing up her book.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Hermione rolled her eyes and put her book down. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I dunno."

Hermione tried to supress a laugh, but couldn't. It was just so typical of Ron to be like that.

"Ok, tell me about Quidditch." Hermione smiled, putting her feet up on the sofa.

"What about it?"

"I don't know, anything!" Hermione huffed, surely it wasn't this hard to have a conversation?

"Er, well-" Ron cleared his throat loudly and did his trade-mark lopsided grin. "You play on broomsticks-"

"I wouldn't have known that Ron." Hermione laughed, but Ron frowned.

"Let's change the subject!" Ron growled. "Tell me about all the Muggle stuff!"

"What would you like to know?" Hermione asked.

"About the Fellytones-"

"Telephones."

"Yeah them." Ron's ears grew steadily red, and his cheeks flushed slightly.

"There used to communicate with people, just like you do with Owl Mail."

"Cool." Ron smiled, but didn't seem to look that impressed.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them, neither knew what to say. It was strange, they never usually acted like this. Only when they were alone, they never really knew what to say, unless Ron needed-

"Hermione, can I read your essay for Potions?" Ron asked polietly.

"No, I've helped you enough!" Hermione snapped.

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"Fine!"

"Thanks." Ron grinned, taking her homework and scanning it.

"You'll never learn anything if you keep copying my homework." Hermione huffed.

"To them It seems like I've learnt something though, doesn't it?"

"Your such an idiot, Ron." Hermione smiled slightly, punching him softly in the arm.

"Oh you want a fight do you?" Ron stared at her, mischief glinting in his eyes.

"What do you- RON S-STOP-" Ron had jumped on her and began tickling her.

"Oh can I join in?" Harry laughed, pinning down Hermione's arms.

"Get off!" Hermione squealed as Ron started tickling her again, Harry still pinning her arms.

When Ron had finally stopped tickling her, Hermione decided to go to bed.

"See you in the morning, you two." Hermione yawned, making her way to bed, her book in her hand.

"Night." Harry said, lying down on the sofa.

"Hermione-" Ron turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for the homework." Ron grinned, and ducked when Hermione pretended to throw the book at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, we might have to tickle you again."

"Don't you dare." Hermione growled, turning away, but Ron could have sworn he saw her smiling as she walked away to her dormitory.


	5. I Heart Lockhart

**Hidden Moments**

**Chapter 5 - I Heart Lockhart**

It was a hot day in Hogwarts, and everyone was feeling tense over the latest attack. Nevertheless, that wasn't the thing on Hermione's mind. She had another Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson that day, which meant more Lockhart time. Hermione gazed down dreamily at her book, which had a moving photograph of him grinning stupidly, though Hermione found that attractive. Without realising she was doing it, she began to draw hearts around his photo.

"What the hell are you doing?" a voice growled behind her, which made her jump and drop her book.

"N-Nothing!" Hermione felt her face flush a deep red as she said this, snatching the book up speedily.

"Then why has Lockhart got hearts around him?" Ron snapped, sitting down beside her at the Gryffindor Table for lunch.

"Oh t-that was - er - Susan Bones - yeah.." Hermione blushed if possible, even more than she had before, but she wasn't anywhere near as red as Ron was.

"I don't get what you see in that arrogant git, Hermione." Ron grunted, stuffing food messily into his mouth.

"He's very talented, Ron!" Hermione sighed, hugging her book tightly to her chest.

"He's about as talented as Ginny is writing 'I Love Harry' poems." Ron grinned as Harry sat down.

"Shut it will you." Harry grumbled.

"Leave him-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT IN YOUR BOOK?" Ron roared at Hermione, causing people to turn around, and some to choke on what they had been eating.

"I-It's er- It's-" Hermione stuttered, stuffing the parchment back into her book.

"Give it here!" Ron growled, his voice cracking.

Hermione dived for her book, just as Ron had grabbed it. They fought for it until a voice behind them made them both drop it in shock.

"Well, I never thought anyone would fight over my book!" Lockhart beamed at them.

"It's my book, professor." Hermione smiled, looking very un-Hermione like.

"Well, young man, I suggest you go and get your own, I'm sure you'd find it facinating!"

"I don't want anything off-" Ron growled, but was interrupted when Lockhart noticed Harry.

"Harry m'boy, can I have a word?" Lockhart chuckled, pulling Harry off his chair and towards the door.

"Ron, you can be really pathetic at times!" Hermione smirked, brushing her book softly and opening it to the dog-earred page.

"Say's the one who draws love hearts around Mr. Smiley." Ron grinned and walked over to join Harry.


	6. Missing You

**Hidden Moments**

**Chapter 6 - Missing You**

Since the attack on Penelope Clearwater and Hermione Granger, none of the students had been happy, and the stormy, depressing weather wasn't helping anyone, especially not Ron.

Ron had been low ever since he saw her laying statue-like in the hospital wing. Even his brother Percy - who had a little thing for Penelope - was in the same state, which wasn't surprising as Penelope was a prefect and so was he.

It was a normal, depressing day. The weather hadn't improved in the slightest, and the worst part was that their first lesson was Defence Against the Dark Arts - with Lockhart. Ron took his seat in the usual place at the back of the class with Harry, and prepared to blank out anything Lockhart was saying, when he caught sight of Hermione's empty seat.

Empty.

It was so strange to see the most intellegent person in his year not in the lesson. It was even more stranger than why Lockhart was rolling around randomly on the floor, with Harry standing next to him looking bored. Ron looked beside him and noticed that Neville was looking at him.

"Do you miss her?" Neville whispered as the class clapped dully.

"W-what?"

"Do you miss her?" Neville repeated, a sad smile forming on his chubby face.

"W-well I-"

"We can tell, you've not been the same since she was petrified."

Ron looked back at her empty seat, and his heart began to race. He had missed her. It wasn't the same without her there, it felt like a piece was missing. He was so used to her company by now, he hadn't expected to be this down when she was gone, he hadn't even felt this sad when the summer had arrived.

"It's strange without her, Nev." Ron whispered, his eyes stuck on her empty seat.

"I know." Neville said. "She'll be ok."

Ron smiled. She would be ok. It was Hermione, she was strong and quick-witted.

She had to be ok...


	7. Now You See Me, Now You Don't!

**Hidden Moments**

**Chapter 7 - Now You See Me, Now You Don't.**

It was a sweltering hot Friday, the best day of the week for most of Hogwarts, the best lessons were always on a Friday for the third years, which consisted of the new favourite lesson of the school, Defence Against the Dark Arts which was now taught by Professor Lupin.

Ron and Harry got up quickly for their first lesson, excitement and anticipation racing through them. When they got down to the common room, they were surprised to find Hermione fast asleep on the table with all of her books left out in a heap in front of her and Crookshanks curled up on her lap.

"That's the third time this week she's not slept, it's not normal!" Ron said, staring at her suspiciously.

"And the fact that she's vanishing from lessons all the time." Harry said, putting her books away into her bag, until Hermione startled him by shouting and he dropped them onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, H-Harry, I'm j-just s-so t-tired." Hermione yawned, helping Harry pick up her books.

"It's fine-"

"OUCH!"

Harry and Hermione turned around, dropping the books to the floor again, to see Ron sucking his finger and holding Scabbers in his hand tightly, trying to push Crookshanks away with his foot.

"Ronald!" Hermione growled, scooping Crookshanks into her arms.

"That cats a nightmare, Hermione!" Ron snapped, putting Scabbers into his pocket.

"How many times do I have to tell you, It's in his nature!"

"How many time's do I have to tell YOU that It's a monster!"

"SHUT UP!" Harry bellowed and huffed. "The bell has just gone."

ooo

At the stairs, Hermione stopped, turned a corner and disappeared - all noticed by Ron.

"Did you just see that?" Ron asked desperately, turning around several times incase she jumped out on him.

"See what?" Harry asked dumbly, walking at a speed to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Hermione's just disappeared- AGAIN!" Ron flapped, his face flushing with desperation. "Where the bloody hell has she gone, Harry?"

"Don't panic yourself, she'll come back." Harry said simply, still walking quickly, but Ron wasn't happy.

"HERMIONE?" Ron shouted, turning around in circles, hoping to see her.

"Look, I'm sure she's just gone to the loo or something, you know what girls are like."

"Oh fine!" Ron huffed, now walking just as fast as Harry, and stomping moodily into the classroom.

"What's up with Ron?" Seamus asked behind Harry.

"His wife's gone missing." Harry smirked, and entered the classroom.


	8. Ron vs Snape

**Hidden Moments**

**Chapter 8 - Ron vs Snape**

It had been a great week, but the next Friday came thundering and raining furiously, and Lupin was off ill again, like he was every month. Though that wasn't the bad thing, the bad thing was that Snape was taking over the lesson.

_"Please, sir," said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf -"  
"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," said Snape coolly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."_

The class glared at Snape, and when they turned to look at Hermione, she was scarlet in the face and her eyes were full of tears, which had been noticed by Ron.

"Look, why ask a question when you don't want it answering?" Ron growled at Snape.

The class gasped as Snape narrowed his eyes into slits, and advanced slowly towards him.

"What did you say, Weasley?" Snape asked coolly, his face inches from Ron's.

"I said, why ask a question, which Hermione knew the answer to, when you don't want it answered?" Ron hissed, their faces now so close that they were close enough to kiss.

"Sticking up for your girlfriend are you, Weasley?" Snape smirked, taking his face away from Ron's and staring down at him - but Ron wasn't finished.

"For your information, I'm sticking up for my best friend who I know to be right about almost everything, _Sir._" Ron said coolly, standing up and towering Snape, which made a few people giggle quietly.

"Weasley, I'm sick of your cheek!" Snape hissed and forced Ron back down into his seat. "Ten points from Gryffindor and a detention!"

Ron sighed in frustration, and banged his elbows angrily onto the table, still glaring at Snape.

The lesson past without any more interruptions, only with Snape growling when Ron sighed loudly at any question, which Hermione was too embarrassed to put a hand up too.

"Weasley, your detention is Monday night, don't be late!" Snape hissed, sitting himself down and opening a book.

ooo

The rest of the day went smoothly, Dinner had been just as exquisite as it always was, and everyone was cheerful again now that the week was over, but no-one as cheerful as Hermione, who was sitting with Ron and Harry in the homely common room.

"Ronald, you were brilliant against Snape today!" Hermione chirped, writing her Herbology essay at a speed that wasn't thought possible.

"Well, I knew I was in the right." Ron smiled, his face slightly pink with pride.

"Yeah, great show Ron!" Dean and Seamus cheered from the table behind them.

"Yeah Ron, you was pretty awesome," Harry grinned, looking at how wide Ron's smile was and chuckling. "Though you do have a detention out of it."

Ron's face dropped for a moment, but smiled and whispered so that only Harry would hear it.

"It was worth it."


	9. Girl Power!

**Hidden Moments**

**Chapter 9 - Girl Power.**

It was the day of Buckbeak's execution, and the weather gradually got worse and worse as the day progressed. However, Harry, Ron and Hermione wouldn't let Hagrid watch something as heartbreaking as this alone.

"I wish that bird had killed Malfoy now, It'd have been worth it." Ron growled as they walked down to Hagrid's.

"Don't say thing's like that, Ronald..." Hermione said, though her tone of voice seemed to agree with him.

"Speaking of the git," Harry snapped "There he is now."

Malfoy was standing with his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, behind the Stone Circle peaking down at Hagrid's Hut.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry shouted at them, making them jump.

"Oh, Potty and Friends have come to watch the show!" Draco laughed nastily, Hermione's face growing redder and hotter by the second.

"You better leave now." Harry hissed, stepping towards him.

"Or what?" Draco sniggered. "You gunna pass out on me?"

"Right!" Hermione screeched, running forwards with her wand pointed at him.

"Get lost, Mudblood!" Draco spat, pushing her wand down.

"What did you just call her?" Ron growled, walking forwards too, the three of them now in a line.

"Ooo what you going to do, Weasel!" Draco smirked.

WHACK.

Hermione punched him full in the face, her body trembling in anger and her face scarlet and contorted with rage. Malfoy stood staring in horror at her for a moment, then ran as fast as anyone had ever seen him run. When he had left, Ron and Harry stood staring at Hermione in awe and surprise.

"Hermione, that was absolutely-"

"Brilliant." Ron finished Harry's sentance, beaming in delight.

"Well, It did feel good." Hermione giggled.

"C'mon, We need to see Hagrid!" Harry reminded them, and they all ran towards the house, the sun breaking through the clouds onto Buckbeak, who was sat in the pumpkin patch.


	10. Beauxbatons & Durmstrang

**Hidden Moments**

**Chapter 10 - Beauxbatons & Durmstrang**

The first meal back at Hogwarts was more luxurious than anticipated, It was full of different selections of food, even some food was completely new to them! Though they were unaware that something major was about to happen - The Triwizard Cup, which Dumbledore had just explained to them.

"Now, let's meet the competitors," Dumbledore smiled. "First we have Beauxbatons!"

The Great Hall doors flung open, and many beautiful girls came rushing through the doors in a silvery-grey uniform that shined in the light. Amoungst the dancing girls, were a very tall woman, a little girl, a very stunning young lady who Ron couldn't take his eyes off.

"W-w-wow." Ron stuttered, his face relaxing as he gazed at her. "She's... beautiful!"

"Oh stop gorming at her, Ronald!" Hermione snapped, her cheeks a radiant pink.

"Oh come of it, look at her!" Ron grinned, eyeing her up again.

"Urgh, your so disgusting!" Hermione was not looking at him now, and was gazing at the door in amazement.

"Thats-"

"VIKTOR KRUM!" Ron shouted a little to loudly, as Krum looked over to Ron and nodded his head slightly, Ron sighed.

"Oh Ronald-" Hermione stopped as Krum smiled at her, and looked away. Hermione felt her heart beating rapidly and her cheeks burning.

"It's Krum, Ginny!" Ron beamed, jumping up and down in his seat.

"Settle down you muppet." Ginny laughed, tapping Hermione on the shoulder and whispering; "I saw what Krum just did!"

Hermione looked at her and giggled, making Ginny smile and wink.

ooo

In the common room later, all Gryffindors were buzzing with excitement and talking rapidly, girls talking about the fittest Durmstrang, boys talking about the sexiest Beauxbaton, but Ron wouldn't shut up about Viktor Krum...

"Oh My MERLIN!" Ron did a little scream and stared at his Krum figurine admiringly.

"Ron, you haven't left that alone yet." Hermione smiled, but couldn't keep her eyes off it either.

"He nodded at me," Ron sighed and sniffed. "Wouldn't it be brilliant if we became friends!"

"No, because you're my best friend!" Harry chuckled. "MINE!"

"What about the girl Ron!" Fred appeared behind him, jumped over the sofa and sat down.

"I know, she was quite fit!" George grinned, sitting beside Fred.

"Honestly, you boys are so-"

"Perverted?" Ginny giggled, sitting on the arm of Hermione's seat.

"Exactly." Hermione smiled and high-fived Ginny.

"Oh shut up," Ron smiled dreamily, grabbed up his stuff and walked to the stairs. "I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, so am I." Harry, Fred and George said together, and ascended the stairs.

"Honestly," Hermione smiled slightly. "Good night."

"NIGHT!" Ron shouted from the top of the stairs.

"RONALD, CALM DOWN!" Hermione shouted back.

"DON'T WANT TO!" Ron shouted. "AHHHHH!"

"Honestly." Hermione laughed and packed her stuff away. "I might go to bed too."

"Okay." Ginny smiled.

"Night." Hermione smiled back.

"Don't dream of Krum all night." Ginny grinned.

"Shut up." Hermione giggled.

But that's exactly what she dreamed of... with the addition of Ron.


	11. You're a Girl

Hidden Moments

Chapter 11 - You're a girl...

The school was buzzing after the first task, and now even more excited now that the news of the Yule Ball was around. Girl's were gossiping about who they wanted to be asked by, and what they would wear, boys however, didn't really seem that keen - except Neville and the Durmstrang boys.

"Look at them." Ron hissed, staring at a Durmstrang who had just asked a very pretty Beauxbaton to the ball. "Bunch of gits."

"I know." Harry frowned. "I'm a champion AND I've defeated a dragon!"

"And you're Harry Potter, don't complain." Ron smirked, eyeing up some Beauxbaton girls.

"You need to ask one of them, Ron." Harry smiled, nudging Ron in the ribs.

"Oh yeah, and what about you?" Ron grinned. "Going with Neville are you?"

"Might be a good idea at this rate!" Harry huffed, but still smiled all the same.

Ron and Harry continued down the corridor, rolling their eyes everytime they saw someone get asked to the Ball.

"This is pathetic, we're going to be the only ones without dates!" Ron sighed.

"Ask Krum, he might say yes." Harry laughed, but stopped when Ron went all dreamy. "Joking."

"I wonder if Hermione's with anyone?" Ron said, growling as a Beauxbaton kissed a Durmstrang.

"I don't know, shall we go find her?" At that moment, the bell rang.

"We'll ask her now, we have Transfiguration."

ooo

When they all were seated for Transfiguration, McGonagall began talking about the history of the Yule Ball, to Ron and Harry's annoyance. Then, the door opened and to everyone's shock, Hermione entered.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor." Hermione was breathing fast and her face was pink.

"Not at all, Miss Granger, take a seat." McGonagall smiled, but the smile seemed a little different than usual, as if she knew why she had been late.

Hermione sat beside them looking flustered and happy.

"Alright, Hermione?" Ron grinned, edging closer to her.

"Yes thankyou, Ronald." Hermione smiled, looking at him suspiciously. "What's up?"

"I-I..."

"Yes?"

"Your a girl..."

Hermione looked outraged, her face becoming even redder. "Well spotted, Ron."

"Well... I-I wondered..."

"Wondered what?"

"Seeing as your a girl, would you go with me to the ball?"

Hermione snarled at him, grabbed her book and whacked him on the head with it.

"OW!" Ron shouted. "What the-"

"GLAD YOU NOTICED THAT I'M A GIRL!" Hermione shouted, causing the class to turn around and go silent. "YOUR SUCH A GIT, RONALD WEASLEY!"

"What-"

"And FYI, I HAVE A DATE!"

Hermione grabbed her bag and pencil case, nodded to McGonagall and stormed out, without a glance at Ron.

"She has a date?" Ron said, looking shocked and upset.

"Seem's so." Harry smiled sadly, tapping him on the back. "Don't worry, mate."

Ron frowned and slumped down in his seat, not noticing that McGonagall was now beside him.

"Mr Weasley, I must say, you certainly have a unique way of asking girls out." McGonagall smiled and let out a little chuckle and walked away.

"He'll get her one day." She thought to herself.


	12. Broken Figurine

**Hidden Moments**

**Chapter 12 - Broken Figurine**

Christmas Eve arrived in a flash, and the Yule Ball excitement couldn't be felt more.

Ron however, was staring into his mirror as though he couldn't imagine anything as ugly as his Dress Robes.

"Ron?" Harry said quietly behind him.

"Look at m- WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Ron bellowed, staring angrily at Harry's perfect dress robes. "They're bloody perfect!"

"Ron, your's are more... traditional-"

"HA!" Ron screeched, looking mental. "These are moth-eaten and smelly."

"Oh shut up." Harry snapped. "Padma won't care."

"I don't care what she thinks, I care what-" Ron cut off, his face flushing.

"Well... let's go down now..." Harry stuttered, dragging Ron down the stairs to the Ball.

ooo

Ron sat watching the Champions emerge happily into the Hall, the room in uproar as they entered. Ron was staring around the room when-

"Is that Hermione with Krum?" Padma giggled sweetly.

"N-no.. Surely not-"

But it was. Hermione was wearing a beautiful blue dress, making her stand out from the Champions who were wearing white and black, and her hair was curled beautifully - she looked stunning.

ooo

The night passed slowly, but was enjoyable all the same. Ron sat moodily in a seat near the dance floor, not taking his eyes off Hermione and Krum. Then she began walking - as if in slow motion - towards him...

"Ronald, why are you sitting alone?" Hermione breathed, sitting herself beside him.

"Well, Padma wanted to dance but I didn't want too, so she left me. Then Harry was forced to dance by Pavarti so he left me and you were dancing with.. with..." Ron cut off, he was livid, he could not describe how hurt and angry he was.

"Ronald, you really should take part more," Hermione giggled. "Want to meet Viktor?"

"Viktor is it?" Ron snarled. "Thought you'd be calling him Icky Vicky."

"How dare you talk about him like that!" Hermione growled, her face scarlet with rage and embarrassment.

"I'll talk about Diddumz how I like!" Ron hissed, turning around and walking away.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione screamed, grabbing his arm and pulling him to her.

"What do you-" Ron fell silent, realising how close they were, and that Hermione was in tears.

"You have spoiled everything!" Hermione sobbed, punching him rapidly but softly in the chest.

"Shush," Ron patted her softly on the back. "I-I.."

"You what?" She hissed, her hands on his chest and looking up at him half-furious half-hopeful.

"I-I.. I'm.."

"Oh get lost, Ronald!" Hermione pushed him hard in the chest, forcing him to the floor, and stormed away sobbing just as much as before.

ooo

Hermione sat in the common room alone in the early hours after everyone left for bed, her mind thinking about everything that had happened, how Krum made her so happy and how Ron ruined everything. She thought about how she met Krum in the Library, how he gazed at her over the pile of books he left out, how she giggled when he dropped a book on his foot...

She thought about when she met Ron. How he was so horrible to her, how he imitated her after the Charms lesson... How he saved her life against a troll, how he said that she was his friend, how he backed her up against Snape... How he was just typical Ron.

Typical Ron. Ron who made her laugh and cry. Ron who made her heart beat a thousand beats a minute, Ron who made her angry over the slightest thing, but that was Ron.

She walked over to the window and looked out at the moonlit, snow-covered grounds. Christmas. She rested her arms on the table when she felt something sharp dig into her hand, she picked it up to see that it was a broken figurine body, wearing Quidditch Robes and next to it a broken Krum's head, she immediately knew who it was...

It was Ron's.


	13. The Prefects

****QUICK NOTE****

**Ok, well it's not really a note, It's more a thankyou. Anyway I want to say thanks to:**

**Nymphadora Potter & rhmac12 **

**For their great reviews and for sticking by my story, so this chapter is dedicated to you! Thankyou!**

**Hidden Moments**

**Chapter 13 - The Prefects**

It was their second day at Grimmauld Place, and the Weasleys, Hermione, Harry and Sirius were having an unusually quiet breakfast until the owls arrived with mail.

"It's our Hogwarts letters!" Fred chirped, throwing instead of passing the letters to each person, when Ron got his, a loud CLUNK was heard when it hit the table, making everyone go silent.

"What was that?" Mr Weasley asked, staring at Ron's letter curiously.

Suddenly, Hermione squealed in delight when a shiny badge with the letter 'P' engraved inside it.

"I'm a Prefect!" Hermione shouted, her voice in a very high-pitched tone.

Everyone burst into cheers and claps (except for the Twins, who always hated Prefects) until a sudden crash made them all stop again. When they all got up to look what it was, they saw Ron looking at another shiny badge in his hand that looked identical to Hermione's.

"I-I'm.. I'm a-a ... Prefect." Ron said with a mixture of shock and pride.

"Git." The twins said simultaneously, causing Ron to scowl.

"Are you - er - sure?" Hermione said, sounding half doubtful, half amused.

"Yes I'm sure, my name's on the letter!" Ron growled, handing her the letter angrily.

"H-he.. Is a prefect..." Hermione stammered, her eyes wide in surprise.

"See, I can't be totally useless." Ron beamed, looking very snooty and pompous.

"Oh get off your high-hippogriff Ron." Ginny snapped. "What about Harry?"

Ron and Hermione's faces dropped, then they turned to see Harry looking very depressed and alone.

"I'm sure he got one... Right?" Hermione looked worried but hopeful, but when Harry shook his head, she looked nervous.

"No, I didn't," Harry hissed. "Well done anyway!"

"T-thankyou... Are you-"

"YES I'M FINE!" Harry snarled, getting up and on leaving the room, slammed the door behind him.

"He'll be fine you two," Sirius said reassuringly. "I'll have a word with him."

ooo

After breakfast, Hermione and Ron stayed in the kitchen and discussed their Prefect positions.

"Well, I didn't surprise me you got one." Ron smirked.

"Why so, Ronald?" Hermione asked, looking at her badge admiringly.

"You're smart, mature and sophisticated - but can be such a snob at times." Ron grinned.

"Charming," Hermione smiled. "Now I think about it, I understand why they picked you."

"Oh really?" Ron looked at her hopefully. "Go ahead."

"Well, I suppose they picked you as you can be very stern at times," Ron beamed. "But I don't get why they picked someone so immature and mardy."

Hermione began to laugh as Ron huffed, but still smiled broadly.

"Well, you'll have no problems anyway," Ron grinned. "I'm with you."

"Wow, very reassuring," Hermione chuckled. "I'm kidding, you'll be great."

"You think?" Ron's ears went pink, and his fixed seemed fixed in a smile.

"Of course." Hermione smiled.

"Thanks," Ron got up and gave her a quick hug.

"W-well, I-I think we s-should go a-and see Harry." Hermione blushed, frantically trying to keep her face hidden and walked out.

"Yeah," Ron smiled. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"We can be Prefects-In-Crime." Ron grinned.

Hermione sighed, but Ron heard her plainly giggling and could have sworn he heard her mumble "We always will be, Ronald."


	14. Mr Gryffindor Keeper

I think I might dedicate the rest of the story to NymPotter & rhmac :) Thankyou Muchly you two! :D

**Hidden Moments **

**Chapter 14 - Mr Gryffindor Keeper**

Hermione sat alone in the now lamplit common room, frantically knitting more elf hats. She could feel herself getting sleepy, but kept going with force. She was just about to fully doze off when a crowd of cheering Gryffindor's come booming through the portrait hole.

"GRY-FFIN-DOR!" the crowd boomed, amoungst the crowd Hermione noticed Ron, positively beaming.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted, running over to her like a three year old. "I'm Keeper!"

"Congratulations," Hermione yawned, but smiled. "I'm proud of you."

Ron's face seemed to flush, his eyes sparkling and his smile getting - if possible - wider.

"Y-you are?" Ron's face seemed to glow more than the lamps that were burning around the room.

"Of course," Hermione chuckled weakly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well..." Ron sipped his Butterbeer which Fred had just given him. "You're usually not interested in Quidditch..."

"Well, I-I.." Hermione seemed flush more than Ron did. "I have read about it."

Ron couldn't help but laugh, all she knew was in books. Typical.

"Oh shut up." Hermione looked back at her knitting.

"Ok," Ron grinned, sitting beside her. "What-"

"Elf hats," Hermione chirped, glad of the change of subject. "There going great, don't you think?"

"Er- Yeah, grand." Ron snickered, picking one up. "There very - er - detailed."

"Thanks, Ronald." Hermione beamed, not noticing Ron's expression.

"Well I - er - better go talk to the team, y'no, for training times and... stuff." Ron smiled, and began to walk away.

"Ronald." Hermione said loudly.

"Yeah?" Ron asked, turning back to her.

"I really am proud of you." Hermione smiled genuinely to him, her eyes looking directly into his, causing them both to blush furiously.

"T-thanks," Ron looked at Hermione's knitting work, he supposed he would compliment them, just to be nice. "You're getting really good at that."

"At what?" Hermione asked, knitting speedily.

"Knitting."

"Oh," Hermione looked up and beamed. "Thanks!"

"No problem." Ron smiled, and Hermione giggled a bit.

"What?" Ron frowned, feeling paranoid.

"Just trying to imagine how arrogant you'll be when we win next Saturday." Hermione chuckled.

"Wow, you think we'll win?" Ron looked stunned, she had a lot of faith in him...

"Well, I doubt we will lose with the team we have this year." Hermione nodded.

"You're brilliant, Hermione, you know that?" Ron grinned.

"I know," Hermione laughed. "The best you'll ever have."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other in shock and Hermione hastily rephrased her sentance.

"The best FRIEND you'll ever have... I mean, with Harry too, of course." Hermione went scarlet.

"Y-yeah." Ron laughed nervously.

"Ron, Harry's here!" Fred shouted over the still-cheering crowd, and Ron nodded and walked away.

Hermione smiled as he walked away, she was so lucky she had the chance to rephrase that sentance, but maybe he hadn't noticed? What if he had? How would he feel about her? Hermione looked back at him, and felt the tiredness overwhelm her, and she drifted off to sleep.


	15. Letters to Krum

**Hidden Moments**

**Chapter 15 - Letters to Krum**

It was a frosty November morning, and the Great Hall felt cold and bitter, though the fires were burning wildly. Hermione, Ron and Harry were sat together, chatting about lesson's for the D.A and each asking for help (Harry and Ron anyway) for their essays. Though Hermione had finished her essays weeks before, she was writing - but she tried not to make it obvious - they had noticed.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked, intruiged.

"Er- N-nothing- Just a letter..." Hermione quickly hid the parchment.

"Why are you fretting?" Ron raised his eyebrows, but suddenly changed into an angry expression. "Is it to... _Krum_?"

"I... So what If it is?" Hermione hissed defensively.

"So it is to that _git_," Ron turned the darkest shade of red and was physically shaking with rage. "_Why?"_

"Why not?" Hermione snarled. "I'm his friend, he's mine-"

"Pfft, friend my arse!" Ron's eyes were beginning to water, his face glistening with sweat.

"SHUT IT!" Harry snarled, silencing them both. "Ron, you need to get over it."

"Thankyou Ha-"

"And YOU need to stop writing letter to him in front of Ron!" Harry hissed.

"But-"

"HAHA!" Ron looked smug, but Harry nudged him painfully in the ribs, shutting him up.

ooo

Harry sat inbetween the pair of them in Transfiguration, though he had notice them try to catch each others eye, and even at one point Ron asked her for help, though she blanked him.

After the lesson, Hermione chose to walk with Pavarti, Lavender and a few other D.A girls, trying heartily to avoid Ron - but that didn't work when he stood in front of her.

"No, don't move!" Ron snapped, holding her shoulders to stop her turning away.

"What?" She hissed, trying to push him away.

"Just... _why?" _Ron asked, his voice croaking a little with desperation.

"Ronald, why is it so bad?" Hermione looked at him but he turned and walked away. "Ron!"

"What?" Ron struggled to speak, and was determined to not look at her in case of break-down.

"Why do you hate him?" Hermione asked softly, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter," Ron turned around, it took all his will power to stay strong and calm. "You're just worth so much better than that _prat_."

"That's so sweet!" Hermione beamed, her face a cute pink.

"Cool." Ron muttered, and walked away, but was pulled back.

"Ron, you're the most pathetic person I have ever had the misfortune to meet." Hermione smiled.

"Wh-"

Ron didn't get to ask why. Hermione had flung her arms around his neck and hugged him so tightly it was surprising that he hadn't suffocated - but Ron didn't care... Well, until he noticed Fred and George grinning at him and Harry looking a little annoyed.

"WOAH!" Ron screamed, frighting Hermione, who toppled over backwards and landed on the floor looking up at George, then screamed herself.

"H-hey!" Hermione said, her voice incrediably high-pitched.

"Hey darlin'," George grinned, helping her up. "Can I have a hug?"

"Push off." Ron blushed furiously, picking up Hermione's bag and giving it to her.

"Aw, so sweet Ronniekins." Fred smirked, putting his hands together.

"Such a Gentleman." George laughed, copying Fred.

"Haven't you got somewhere to be?" Hermione hissed. "Like selling your rubbish?"

"OH!" The twins screamed. "Does that mean we have permission?"

Hermione went pale with horror and returned to her high-pitched voice. "NO!"

"Oh dear-"

"-We were so close Fred-"

"-Yes George, we was, shame-

"-Could of got a couple-o'-Knuts-"

"SHUT UP!" Harry squealed so loud, the people in their portraits covered their ears and yelling abuse at him. "I'm sick of this, just shut it will you?"

They all looked frightened, but nodded guiltily.

"Sorry." They all muttered making their way to their next lesson, Hermione and Ron hanging behind.

"Why am I pathetic?" Ron asked, a little hurt.

"You always have been, Ronald, that's you!" Hermione giggled.

"So it's a good thing?" Ron asked, confused.

"My My, Yes it's just- Oh never mind Ronald," Hermione sighed. "I think you're pathetic in a good way."

"Good, I was worried." Ron grinned, pushing her gently.

"Well, you should be." Hermione began to snigger.

"Why?"

"You left you're homework in the Great Hall."

"SH-"

"RONALD!" Hermione shouted, but laughed as Ron ran to get his homework.

What an idiot, Hermione thought.


	16. Wake Up Call

**Hidden Moments**

**Chapter 16 - Wake up Call.**

The end of Summer was approaching, and so was the Sixth year of Harry, Ron and Hermione, with much less anticipation than expected.

Harry, however, hadn't turned up at the Burrow yet, and was expected for the next day. Hermione had turned up, which meant Hermione and Ron had a little time to themselves before he turned up, much to Ron's delight.

"G-G-Good Mornin'!" Ron grinned, waking Ginny and Hermione and saying his morning greeting in a sing song voice.

"Morning pumpkin head," Ginny smiled lazily to him, rolling over and falling straight out of bed, making Ron laugh stupidly - Hermione however, wasn't moving.

"Is she still asleep?" Ginny asked, squinting at her, her hair sprouting everywhere.

"We'll find out..." Ron grinned evilly, and crept over to her bed and shouted. "MORNING!"

Hermione squealed and rolled straight out of bed onto Ron, causing him to scream and land on the floor - Ginny crying with laughter. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"What-" Mrs Weasley cut off, staring in horror at the scene in front of her, a dish-cloth and mop in hand. "RONALD WEASLEY!"

Hermione had fallen straight on top of Ron, Ron's arms around her waist and Ginny leaning on the two of them, tears pouring down her face in hiliarity.

"What?" Ron asked, then shot up when he realised, throwing Hermione into the air, making her hit her head hard on the bed.

"OUCH!" Hermione hissed. "You idiot!"

"Sorry-"

"GET OUT NOW, RON!" Mrs Weasley yelled in fury, her face looking beyond mental.

Ron and Mrs Weasley left the room, but you could hear Ron pleading and screaming when Mrs Weasley hit him with her dish-cloth.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, and burst into squeals of laughter, unable to control themselves.

"Mum - will - kill - him!" Ginny said inbetween her howls of laughter.

"Well - I - wouldn't - be - surprised - if-" Hermione and Ginny stopped suddenly when a loud bang on the door shook the room.

"Hush!" A voice said on the other side of the door. "Me and Bill are trying to get some sleep!"

Hermione and Ginny stared at each other with a mix of anger and dread. Fleur was here.

"Zank you." Fleur said sweetly as they went silent.

"No!" Ginny hissed. "Not Phlegm!"

"That's all we need," Hermione sighed. "Let's get some breakfast."

ooo

When the girls were showered and dressed, they went down stairs for breakfast, greeted by a very bruised looking Ron, the Twins looking as if they had just been strangled and were gagging for air (taking from the way their eyes were watering, it looked as if they had been laughing at Ron) and Mr Weasley.

"Morning Hermione!" Mr Weasley smiled, patting a seat beside himself, but stopped when Mrs Weasley gave him an angry look, so Hermione sat herself facing Ron.

"Well, here you go dears!" Mrs Weasley beamed, pushing a full plate of food in front of Ginny and Hermione. "Eat up!"

As Hermione tucked in eagerly, she couldn't help but glance at Ron, who looked utterly embarrassed, but grinned and winked everytime he saw her look. When everyone had left, the two of them left for the garden and sat in the orchard a little away from the house.

"What did she do then?" Hermione giggled as Ron rubbed his cheek, which was red raw.

"Hit me with the dish-cloth and give me a good telling off." Ron frowned, laying down facing the ocean-blue sky.

"Well deserved I say," Hermione giggled, ruffling Ron's hair. "For being an irritating prat."

"Thanks." Ron grinned up at her, and suddenly put his hand to her cheek and pulled away quickly, Hermione looking slightly freaked out.

"What were you doing?" Hermione asked, rubbing the spot he just put his hand to.

"Er- wiping away- a crumb." Ron stuttered but suddenly hissed at the mention of a crumb.

"Oh calm down," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I haven't spoken to him in ages."

Hermione lay on her stomach facing him, and he rolled over and mimicked her, both of them looking directly at each other.

"Wonder how Harry's been..." Hermione said, looking slightly worried.

"He'd have been fine!" Ron snapped, slightly irritated.

"I've noticed something," Hermione put her head to the side, examining Ron closely. "You've got facial hair!"

Ron looked at her in shock, then felt his jaw, and she was right. He felt stubble!

"I need to shave." Ron went red.

"Ron's growing up," Hermione giggled. "Shame the personality don't change."

"Thanks, I love you too." Ron grinned.

"Did I just hear a declaration of love?" Ginny said behind them, and sat herself beside Hermione.

"It's called being sarcastic, maybe you should learn it." Ron snapped.

"I invented it, Ron." Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Just like you invented bad flirting."

"Oh hush." Ron blushed.

"Come to think of it, I have never known you to have a girlfriend." Ginny beamed, her eyes flickering to Hermione.

"Well, that's for time to tell!" Ron said, his eyes also flickering to Hermione.

"Yeah, definately," Ginny grinned broadly, noticing Ron's eye movements. "Well, I better go inside, Mum wants me to go into your room and get Harry's bed ready."

It was as if Ron had just been hit by a sudden zap of energy, he got up so fast it made Hermione dizzy.

"I'll do it!" Ron went so red, his face could have been mistaken for his hair, and sped for the door.

"What was that about?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"Probably got some 'I Love Hermione' parchment left lying around somewhere." Ginny chuckled.

"Oh leave him!" Hermione snapped, but felt her face burning up.

"Oh come on, he always looks at you, you're ALWAYS arguing, he's been around you for nearly six years and I noticed that lovely little cheek touch," Ginny winked. "Got yourself a gormless lover, 'Mione!"

Hermione giggled, she was right. She had caught him on countless occasions staring at her dreamily, she didn't know a day were they hadn't argued, and they'd been best friends since their first year, but she didn't think he felt that way about her. They were just really close friends... Weren't they?

Ron came running over to them looking slightly relieved.

"F-fine now!" Ron smiled lop-sidedly.

Hermione loved his smile and his voice, it was so charming. She looked at his face, he had beautiful piercing blue eyes, that twinkled like a constant light, he had a perfectly structured face which made him look older than he really was.

His body was lanky and long, but Hermione had once seen him and a few boys topless on a really hot day, and he was far more appealing than others - with the exception of Harry, who now had a muscular physique and looked obviously more appealing than any of his friends... but Ron wasn't far off.

The best thing about Ron (To Hermione) was his hair, It was unique and healthy, It was gorgeous.

"Hermione, wakey wakey!" Ron waved his hand in front of her face, grinning childishly. "I know I'm gorgeous, but you don't need to stare that long!"

"Oh - er - Sorry, I-I was just... Daydreaming," Hermione flushed and felt flustered. "Don't be so arrogant, your not that gorgeous."

"Oh yes I am." Ron beamed.

"Doubtful, I think Harry is far better than you." Hermione bit her lip, desperately trying not to laugh at Ron's expression of pure jealousy.

"I'm not bad though, am I?" Ron asked, looking hopefully at her, which made Hermione's heart pound fast, he looked so cute...

"Ronald, I think you're handsome too." Hermione smiled.

"Good, you're pretty too."

Ron looked at Hermione with a slight mix of embarrassment and hope in his face, but Hermione took it as a joke and decided to get out what she could from him, seeing as she now noticed that Ginny had left them.

"Oh really?" Hermione smiled cheekily. "What's so pretty about me, Ronald?"

"Well," Ron blushed. "You have lovely eyes, you're face is very feminine and... Your hair is shiny and natural, I like it."

Hermione looked at him in amazement. Her hair? What was so nice about her hair? She decided not to ask, for the sake of argument.

When bedtime arrived, Hermione gave Ron the usual goodnight hug and went to bed.

He thought she was pretty. He liked her horrible, bushy hair. He thinks she has lovely eyes...

Hermione fell asleep dreaming of everything he had said...

From that day, Hermione realised that Krum was nothing compared with the arrogant, hiliarious and blood-boiling teenage boy that was a floor below her.

That was the day Hermione Granger realised she loved Ron Weasley.


	17. Beauty Divine

**Hidden Moments**

**Chapter 17 - Beauty Divine**

It was the evening of Professor Slughorn's Party, and Hermione had been really excited and high-spirited until her and Ron's little disagreement meant that they weren't to go together in the end - much to Lavender's delight.

"My Won-Won is so manly!" Lavender giggled into her little photo album, which Hermione had decided to peek into one day only to see over ten pages filled with photo's of Lavender and Ron.

"You keep reminding me, Lavender," Pavarti smiled. "You're so sweet together."

"Thankyou." Lavender beamed, eyeing Hermione smugly.

Hermione was staring into the mirror beside her bed, smoothing her hair as best she could and applying a small amount of lip gloss. She looked different tonight, not so much had changed with the hair, but her face seemed more beautiful. More mature. Hermione remembered the conversation back at the Burrow when she had noticed Ron growing facial hair, and chuckled slightly.

"What's s_he _laughing at?" Lavender snapped, looking very pompous.

"_She_ isn't laughing at anything, Lavender," Hermione growled, staring at her reflection. "Just a little memory."

"Whatever." Lavender turned her back to her, the sunshine blonde hair waving behind her.

Lavender - to Hermione - had never been very pretty, but had certainly 'filled out' in a certain area since they had arrived at Hogwarts. Her hair was now a bright shade of blonde, and she also was very tanned, but half of that came down to the amount of fake-tan she wore, which was just as much as her make-up.

Hermione hadn't changed very much, but had improved dramatically with age, and she even considered herself as natural with a slight touch of beauty, even though Ron and Harry told her many times that she was beautiful, especially Ron.

"Hermione, It's eight, wasn't Cormac supposed to meet you now?" Pavarti said, Lavender sniggering behind her.

"Yes, Thankyou," Hermione got up to leave, but turned around when she reached the door. "Enjoy your snogging session, Lavender."

As Hermione shut the door, she could hear Lavender choking on the pumpkin juice she had sneaked up to the dormitory.

ooo

The party hadn't gone as well as she had hoped. Cormac McLaggen had seemed to be a bit of a touchy person, and had tried the whole night to get a snog from her but Hermione had eventually dodged him, and left the party before anyone else.

On the way back, she had seen a few people looking disappointed and admiring as she walked by them, some muttering things like "She looks lovely," or "I wish I could have gone."

The common room was dramatically empty upon her return, with a few first and second years scattered around, and in the corner was exactly who she had hoped to see - Ron.

"Hermione!" a voice said behind her, Hermione turned and to her horror, It was McLaggen.

"Cormac," Hermione attempted a fake-smile. "I felt ill..."

"That's fine," Cormac beamed, taking her hand and walking in. "I was tired anyway."

Hermione tried to pull away from his grip, but immediately changed her mind when she saw Ron and grabbed even more tightly onto his hand.

"Well, I enjoyed tonight Cormac." Hermione said loudly, trying to get Ron's attention, which she had gotten.

"So did I, Hermione." Cormac leant in towards her, and with one last glance at Ron, who was looking outraged, kissed him.

Cormac's smiled was so wide that it was nearly touching his ears, and he skipped off to his dormitory, while Hermione sat herself down near the window and picked up a book left there and peered at Ron over the top of it.

Ron's face was red, and her was gripping tightly onto Lavenders waist (Hermione knew this because Lavender gave a little yelp of pain) and was staring back at Hermione with a mixture of rage and jealousy on his beautiful face.

After over an hour, Lavender kissed (snogged) Ron goodnight, and left. That's when it all kicked off.

"Cormac McLaggen?" Ron hissed from his armchair on the other side of the room.

"Yes, you recommended him, Ronald." Hermione smiled smugly, she had hit a nerve.

"What's so special about him." Ron's face was now filling scarlet, and his eyes were narrow.

"That's just it. He's special." Hermione smiled. "He treats me like a woman."

"I do!" Ron growled.

"Well, I've never felt appreciated with you, nor have I felt special!"

"I'VE ALWAYS TREATED YOU WELL!"

"OH REALLY, WHEN?"

Ron stared at her. Neither remembered moving across the room until they were face to face.

"I-I-"

"You never have," Hermione felt her eyes prickling. "Maybe you should try it."

Ron looked as though Hermione had just slapped him. He stood staring at her, unable to speak. He couldn't remember treating her right, ever. He had saved her, he had helped her, but never had he treated her like McLaggen or Krum had - he was too scared.

Ron looked at her. She looked beautiful, so beautiful that he thought it was unmatchable. Her hair was curled down her shoulders and her dress hugged her figure nicely, and it seemed to shine in the fire-light, giving her the look of an angel.

"Goodnight." Hermione turned and left.

He couldn't sleep that night. He realised how irritating and using Lavender really was, he knew she liked him alot, but he also knew now that he had hurt Hermione too, though he had no idea what he could get back into her good books (no pun intended) after this. Neither had he any idea how he could possibly ditch Lavender. He knew now that he preferred Hermione to any girl he had ever met. She was incrediably smart, quick-witted and beautiful...

That was the night Ron Weasley fell in love with Hermione Granger.


	18. So Close

**Hidden Moments**

**Chapter 18 - So Close...**

It was a peaceful night, the stars and moon made the hospital glow into a ghostly gleam, but it did look beautiful, just as beautiful as the scene that was about to happen.

Hermione sat beside Ron's bed, her hand gripping onto his with full emotion. Hermione had never felt so frightened, her face was pale and tear streaks had stained her face, though she still looked lovely. Ron however, looked like death. He was so white, yet his eyes were dark and his lips were blue, and in the moonlight looked ghostly.

Hermione looked at him with a dull ache in her heart. She could only hope he would wake up, she had heard him say her name earlier, but he wasn't actually awake. He may have dreamt of her and Harry... Or what she really hoped - of just her.

"Oh Ron..." Hermione sighed. "I do miss you."

She glanced at the bottle beside him, the one that contained the drink that had brought him to be in this state, Dumbledore was due to return in a moment to examine him, and would take the bottle away for a closer look. Ron made a tiny, almost unaudiable breath. Hermione stared at him with excitement, was he about to wake up?

Before he had chance to, the hospital wing doors flew open. Dumbledore and Snape walked in looking grim, though that was normal for Snape.

"Good Evening, Miss Granger," Dumbledore smiled. "Any new signs?"

"No Professor," Hermione sighed deeply and added. "Only shallow breathing."

"Well, at least he's breathing." Dumbledore reassured her, and she nodded grimly.

"What did you need me for, Professor?" Snape said coolly, eyeing Ron with distaste.

"He was poisoned, so I would like you to examine the drink," Dumbledore used the Summoning Charm on the bottle and gave it to him delicately. "Please."

"Not a problem, Professor," Snape said, a little too quickly.

"Good," Dumbledore smiled again and looked back at Hermione. "I wish for a word, Miss Granger."

"Of course, Professor." Hermione said, her hand still clasped around Ron's.

"You're dismissed, Severus." Dumbledore waved him away, and when Snape closed the door, looked immediately at Hermione's hand around Ron's.

"I take it you're friends again?" Dumbledore said with a little chuckle. "I knew you'd both realise one day."

"Realise, Professor?" Hermione blushed a little, but was hidden in the dark so it went unnoticed.

"That you're 'Friendship' with Mr Weasley is a little more than what it seems." Dumbledore smiled at Hermione's small giggle.

"Anyway, that isn't what I wanted to talk about," Dumbledore's voice became quiet and serious, he took a deep breathe and continued. "I trust Mr Potter's mentioned his recent visits to my office to the both of you?"

"Yes, he has." Hermione sighed, he had certainly mentioned it.

"Well, I want you to know that all is well, and that no worry or concern should come to mind," Dumbledore smiled and sat on the chair Ginny had occupied only a few hours ago. "I will suggest however, that you give Harry as much attention as you can, I don't want our visits to disturb his school work."

"I understand, Professor." Hermione wanted so badly to mention the book to him, but knew Harry would never forgive her if she did.

"Anyway, I'm very sleepy," Dumbledore got up, his glasses slipping a little down his twisted nose. "I suggest you go to your dormitory soon, I wouldn't like you to get into trouble."

"Of course, I'll be on my way in a moment." Hermione looked at Ron, whose eyes were shut and his body still and cold, like a statue that had been outside on a very cool day.

"Goodnight, Miss Granger." Dumbledore shut the door behind him.

Hermione rested her head against the metal bedpost of Ron's bed, and stroked his hair lightly. She really wished he'd wake up, so she could apologise and they could be friends again, she was just so excited to see his beautiful blue eyes...

"Ronald, please wake up." Hermione whispered into his ear. She could smell his hair, which had a very strange scent, it smelt sweet, yet smelt oddly like grass... Then she realised why she had smelt what she smelt in the cauldron in her first Potions lesson with Slughorn.

Freshly mown grass... Ron's hair smelt grassy, maybe because he was always laying down on the grass when they all decided to study outside...

New parchment... She remembered checking over Ron's homework once, and for the first time she realised how beautiful a smell of parchment was when she was with him...

Spearmint toothpaste... The Burrow, she remembered when Harry had come and Ron 'wiped' the toothpaste from her cheek, his smile was the usual lop-sided grin he wore when embarrassed or extremely cheerful...

Hermione wondered... Would she get away with it? ... He was asleep after all, he wouldn't know unless he woke up... She felt daring...

Hermione moved her head so that she was face-to-face with Ron, his face was emotionless and cold. Her heart began to race... Her head stooped lower... lower...

"Miss Granger?" A voice sounded.

Hermione snapped her head away from Ron's. She had been so close...

"Aha, there you are," It was McGonagall, she looked rather cheerful. "I suggest you get some sleep, Mr Weasley should be awake in the morning with luck."

Hermione nodded, letting go of Ron's hand reluctantly, she looked at his face, and could have sworn she saw him smile a little... Had he saw her? When she looked back at McGonagall, she was surprised to see tears forming in her eyes.

Had they both seen her?

When they reached the Gryffindor common room, she took a glance at McGonagall. McGonagall was looking right back at her, a smile lighting up her face.

"Sweet dreams and Prayers, Miss Granger."

Her prayer was answered. The very next day, Ron had been let out of the Hospital Wing, and they had apologised to each other.

They were friends again.


	19. Packing

**Hidden Moments**

**Chapter 19 - Packing**

It had been a long day, and this was the first time that Hermione had chance to pack up the books they were taking with them for the search. Hermione had decided to go into Ron's room and pack for a bit of time together (since Mrs Weasley had split everyone up as not to discuss the search.)

"Aren't you going to tidy your room, Ronald?" Hermione said, balancing _Spellmans Syllabary _and _Magical Remedies _in her hands.

"No point if I'm not going to be in it," Ron said simply, laying comfortably on his bed. "Poor ghoul will have to cope."

"How nice of you, Ron." Hermione smiled at him, and he returned it back to her but frowned at the amount of books beside her.

"Do you really need to take a mobile library with you?" Ron grinned at her.

"Yes, you never know when you need them!" Hermione snapped, placing another book into the taking pile.

"Bloody hell." Ron laughed, and jumped off the bed to sit beside her.

"Are you helping?" Hermione smiled slightly, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Er- No, don't be dumb!" Ron rolled his eyes, and started flicking Hermione's hair.

"What are you doing?" Hermione slapped his hand, and returning to the books.

"Being annoying," Ron huffed. "I'm bored."

"Well, at least do something that'd help me out!" Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Ooer, getting me to do some dirty work, Hermione!" Ron chuckled, slapping her on the head softly and started picking random clothes out his drawer and throwing them onto the bed. "Things I do for you."

"Like what?" Hermione laughed at his expression. "Kidding, idiot."

"Cheek," Ron grinned and winked at her. "Have I ever told you I love arguing with you?"

"Don't really need to tell me," Hermione's eyes sparkled. "You show it enough, Weasley!"

"What did you call me?" Ron's eye widened. "We don't argue THAT much."

"No... I suppose not." Hermione giggled. "Only every single day."

"Exactly, not that much." Ron beamed.

"You're so pathetic!" Hermione smiled.

They fell silent for a while, Ron throwing a little ball around the room, while Hermione continued Book Packing, then she picked up _Hogwarts: A History _and frowned.

"What's up?" Ron asked, looking concerned.

"Oh - Nothing... Just-" Hermione passed the book to Ron, who looked at it for a second and smiled.

"I'll miss it too," Ron sat beside her and put an arm around her. "But you still have me."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Missing anyone?"

"Like who?" Ron looked confused for a moment, then looked horrified. "And Harry, of course!"

"For a moment I thought you forgot about The Chosen One!" Hermione said, mock surprised.

"Who could forget him!" Ron eyes widened with mock horror. "What a crime it would be!"

Hermione rolled her eyed and leaned into his body, Ron placing his other arm around her. Hermione knew they'd never forget Harry, he meant too much to them and the wizarding world. It really would be a crime to forget him.

"Hermione, I want to ask you something..." Ron sighed deeply.

"Go ahead." Hermione looked up at him, half hopeful and half worried.

"I wanted to know-"

At that moment, someone knocked on the door, making Ron jump up in shock and Hermione quickly resume packing.

"I'm doing it I'm - oh Its you!" Ron grinned at Harry, and jumped straight back onto the bed as if nothing had happened in that twenty seconds.

Hermione looked at Ron and sighed a little, she was so close to hearing something that may have meant everything to their relationship or nothing at all.

Ron caught her eye and smiled.

Maybe she was going to find out what he wanted to say... one day...


	20. First Night in Hiding

**Hidden Moments**

**Chapter 20 - First Night in Hiding**

Hermione, Ron and Harry had relaxed a little since they had arrived a few hours previously back to Grimmauld Place - to be scared out of their wits and to find that they were to remain in hiding for a while with no-one to contact but themselves.

Hermione went into the kitchen to see if she could find any food that they could eat, but found only a mouldy loaf of bread, a single egg and a curdled carton of milk that was out of date by two years - but she tried spells and got what she could out of it.

Ron, however, stayed in the main room. He had heard only an hour ago that his family were safe and well, and though he was happy, he still couldn't help but feel apprehensive and angry. He had left them, he hadn't tried to save them from the Death Eaters, would they forgive him for what he had done? Would they forgive him for leaving them in this mess? Would they even want to see him again?

Ron looked up to see Harry and Hermione smiling thoughtfully at him, that's when he knew everything was ok. Hermione knelt down in front of him, put her hand in his, pulled him to her and whispered: "They'll be ok, I promise."

She promised. They had to be ok, If not...

Ron ignored that, he didn't want to think negative, he needed to be positive for Harry and Hermione's sake.

The hours seemed to fly by, even though they weren't having the time of there lives, they were together and that made everything worth it. Everything being the food, drink, worry, anger. Everything. Ron, Harry and Hermione set up sleeping arrangements for the night, and while Harry ran off to the loo, Hermione lit the fire in the lounge while Ron set up a cushioned bed for her.

"Ron, I said i'd be fine on the-"

"Don't be stupid!" Ron snapped, patting her bed nicely. "You need to be comfortable!"

"He's right, Hermione." Harry yawned, entering the room and slipping straight into his sleeping bag.

"Oh.. ok." Hermione lay down and snuggled into her sleeping bag, her body facing Ron, who was now into his sleeping bag and laying inbetween Harry and Hermione.

ooo

_"Ron, you left us!" Ginny squealed, her face tear-stained and pale. "It's all your fault!"_

_Ron cried, turning to his family pleadingly, but they all turned and walked away._

_"No!" Ron cried, trying to run after them. "Come back, please!"_

_Ron fell to the floor and sobbed. It was his fault, he left them. Why... Why..._

"Ron?" a soft voice spoke, and he opened his eyes.

It was dark in the lounge, the fire had burned out but he could feel the sweat on his face. He had dreamt it, only dreamt it...

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked him, stroking the hair off his forehead.

"Y-yeah, fine." Ron lied and turned immediately to Harry, but he was still asleep.

"He's been ok," Hermione said softly, still stroking his hair. "I haven't slept."

Ron turned back to her. She was pale and her eyes looked dark and low in the moonlight. She smiled.

"I heard you shouting for someone to come back," Ron's eyed widened. "They'll be fine, Ron."

Ron smiled slightly, only Hermione wouldn't care what he did, as long as he was ok.

"I'm just worried, I don't usually-"

"I know, It'll go away eventually..." Hermione sighed and continued. "I was the same when I cleared my parents' memories."

"We have to be strong for Harry," Ron turned back to him and tapped his arm gently. "He's got a difficult job to do."

Hermione nodded, and they fell into silence.

They all had a difficult job, not just Harry. It wasn't going to be a simple game like Treasure Hunt, it was going to be a challenge and a major quest. A quest that was in reality, a quest that could mean pain, hurt and even death...

The silence was broken by Hermione.

"Do you think we'll do it, Ron?"

Ron looked surprised. "D-do it?"

"Find the Horcruxes?" Hermione muttered.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief and said. "Yes, we will."

Hermione felt unsure, she didn't think it was possible, it just wasn't made at all simple for even her to work out. Ron must have sensed her worry, because he slotted his hand into her's.

They gripped tightly. They had each other, they were all in the same boat. Hermione had the boys, Ron and Harry and Hermione, and Harry had Ron and Hermione.

Without realising, they fell asleep - still holding each others hands.


	21. Without You

**Hidden Moments**

**Chapter 21 - Without You**

_Ron wrenched the chain from over his head and cast the locket into a nearby chair. He turned to Hermione. "What are you doing?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Are you staying, or what?"  
"I…" She looked anguished. "Yes – Yes, I'm staying. Ron, we said we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help – "  
"I get it. You choose him."  
"Ron, no – please – come back, come back!" She was impeded by her own shield charm; by the time she had removed it he had already stormed into the night._

"Ron!" Hermione bawled, running inadvertently through the trees, trying desperately to find a streak of red hair. Tree after tree, there was no sign of the red-haired man - but Hermione still ran, her tears cascading down her sweet, broken face.

It wasn't until she past half a dozen more trees that she found Ron. He had turned around, his hair glued onto his face and his saturated apparel hugging his body tightly in the storm. He looked utterly bereaved.

"Ron, please!" Hermione sobbed, falling to her knee's in front of him. "Come back!"

Ron looked at her, his face full with misconduct and affection. He took her hand and helped her up onto her feet, keeping tight grip.

"I know where i'm not wanted." Ron said, his voice bitter but soft.

"You are-"

It was too late. He had let go of her hand and Disapparated with a dim _pop_.

ooo

Several days had past since Ron's abrupt departure, and Hermione had never felt so glum. She had isolated herself to her bedroom after a meal, and would only emerge when it was her turn to keep watch.

She had even blanked Harry, which only added more pain to her dreary state.

It was a calm night, and the bitter air had become stronger over the passing hours. She had even started to imagine she heard Ron's voice, though she knew it was only her mind.

"Hermione?" a voice spoke gently.

"Yes?" Hermione muttered.

"Go get some sleep, I'll keep watch." Harry emerged from the tents mouth, and sat beside her. His eyes glittered like emeralds in the twilit sky and his smile burned deep sorrow. He was missing Ron just as much, and she felt her heart sink.

"I'm sorry," Hermione sobbed, her body falling into his. "I'm really sorry!"

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Harry wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to his temperate frame.

"I've ignored you," Hermione mumbled into his chest. "You need me, and i've ignored you."

She wept uncontrollably into Harry, who was choking back tears so as not to upset Hermione more. They sat like this for what felt like forever, both gripping onto each other emotionally. Hermione glanced at Harry's structured face, and saw that he was looking back at her, his eyes full of unshead tears.

"I didn't want you to see me cry."

Hermione hugged him tighter, her head resting on his shoulder. He placed his hand on her face and gently tilted it so it was facing his.

"We're in this together," Harry choked, his face blotchy and now tear stained. "I understand now."

She smiled genuinely and they hugged again, when something caught Hermione's eye. Something was poking out of Harry's back trouser pocket. She tugged it out gently, and saw that it was a picture of her, Harry and Ron in their first year.

"I was looking at it earlier," Harry pulled away and looked at her. "That's when I realised what you meant by 'in this together'."

Hermione smiled, got up and went inside her room without another word, the picture still in her hand.

She lay on her bed staring at it, and felt herself fall asleep, the picture burned into her mind.

"He'll be back," Hermione thought. "I know he will."


	22. The Chamber Again

**Hidden Moments**

**Chapter 22 - The Chamber Again**

"Right, Come on Luna," Harry said rather snappily as he smacked his hand to his head solidly, then pulled the cloak over them both. "Now!"

The doors burst open which meant Harry had gone, and many people thundered out, leaving only a handful - which included Hermione and Ron.

"Ron?" Hermione said softly.

"Yeah?" Ron turned to her, his face looking sensitive and volatile.

"Well, I was wondering," Hermione sighed then continued. "Even if we do find - the other one- how are we going to get rid of it?"

Ron looked at her and sat down on a chair on the other side of the room, Hermione following him.

"We still haven't got rid of this one." Hermione indicated the bag, which the cup was hidden in.

"I dunno..." Ron looked down, his face screwed up with thought. Suddenly, his face softened and he smiled broadly. "I know!"

"W-what?" Hermione turned, looking enlightened.

"The Basilisk!" Ron clapped his hands together, but was disheartened at Hermione bemused face.

"What do you mean, I don't-" Hermione realised and squealed excitedly, then catapulted into his arms, laughing with relief. "You - are - absolutely - amazing - Ronald - Weasley!"

"I-I - Thanks," Ron grinned, gripping her tightly and then releasing her. "Shall we go?"

"Yes - we must!" Hermione jumped, grabbed his hand and ran.

ooo

It took a few minutes to get to the Girls Bathroom. On arrival, they were pleasantly surprised to see that Myrtle wasn't around. They steadily walked to the sinks, their heads pounding with adrenalin and relief - then Ron realised.

"We can't get in," Ron groaned. "I need to speak Parseltongue!"

"Try!" Hermione smiled, gripping his hand tight. "We need to try, Ron."

Ron cleared his throat, then made a horrible hissing noise - the sinks didn't descend.

"Try again!" Hermione urged, her face red and sweaty.

Ron tried again, making the same hissing noise, but they remained in place.

"Again Ron, keep trying!" Hermione looked at him. "I know you can do it."

Ron smiled at her and nodded, then hissed "_Open."_

For a moment, It didn't do anything. Then, the sink dropped down - revealing the dark hole that he had cascaded down in his second year.

Hermione cheered, and kissed Ron's cheek with such a force it could have knocked him over.

"I knew you'd do it!" Hermione beamed at him, her hands on his face. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Ron yelled, Hermione stopping in her tracks. "Let's go down together."

Hermione smiled and nodded, holding out her hand for him to take.

"On the count of three," Hermione said, her voice shaking. "One-Two... THREE!"

Ron grabbed her hand and they leapt straight into the hole, still clutching each other's hand.

As they descended with so much speed, the tunnel got darker and darker, until Ron heard the familiar _crunch _beneath his feet.

"W-what-" Hermione screamed as Ron lit his wand, illuminating the broken bones they were treading on.

"Don't worry, we're safe down here." Ron smiled, taking hold of her hand yet again and walking out of the room, into another with many tunnels.

"Which one is it, Ron?" Hermione asked, staying as close as she could.

"This way!" Ron sped along, pulling Hermione behind him. Minutes later, they were facing an enormous statue of a bearded man, which appeared to be stuck to the wall, and in front of it a large snake.

"That's the Basilisk!" Ron gasped, his heart pounding. "The one that-"

"Petrified me." Hermione looked alarmed and terrorized - she remembered.

Ron pulled her close to him, stroking her hair as she sobbed into his muscular body.

"I-I'm sorry t-to be such a p-pain!" Hermione sobbed, trying to calm herself.

"You're not," Ron reassured her, stroking her hair again. "Let's get what we need and go, ok?"

"Yes, th-thanks." Hermione smiled a watery smiled, and rushed over to it's open mouth, and started tugging yellow teeth out of it's large mouth, Ron doing the same.

Much tugging later, they had arm fulls of fangs. Walking back up to the entrance, Ron realised they couldn't get back up.

"Er- How do we get back?" Ron asked, looking utterly confused.

"By summoning a broom!" Hermione rolled her eyes, putting the fangs into her beaded bag. "_Accio Broom!"_

A sudden whooshing sound was heard, the broom was coming closer and closer - then it hit Ron in the face.

"OW!" Ron howled, picking the broom up. "That hurt- wait, one broom?"

"Well..." Hermione blushed. "I can't ride one very well..."

"Ok!" Ron said a little to enthusiastically, and getting onto it. "Hop on!"

Hermione slipped her arms around Ron's body and gripped tightly as they sped off, back up towards the battle...


	23. How I Feel

**Hidden Moments**

**Chapter 23 - How I Feel**

It was now 4.00 am. The sky was ebony and misty, the odd flash of red or green streaking across. Ron and Hermione were standing around the still body of Fred Weasley, their hands entwined. Silently, Ron pulled her out of the room and up the obliterated stairs eventually hiding behind a tapestry.

"What-"

Hermione was interrupted as Ron's lips crushed her's. The were like this for several minutes, until they broke away to breathe.

"That's why," Ron smiled, his eyes filling with tears. "I needed to do it again incase-"

Hermione smiled and kissed him again, she wouldn't let something like that enter his already troubled mind.

"I've been waiting for this moment since I met you." Hermione heard an ear-splitting scream, and fought the urge to run out and help; she needed to be with Ron.

"Hermione, I-" Ron blushed a deep red, but then looked at her and said confidently. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ron Weasley," Hermione beamed, pulling him into an embrace. "I always have."

"And so have I," Ron kissed the top of her head, his arms wrapped protectively around her body, and whispered. "I always will love you."

Hermione felt her heart stop, and for a moment the world fell silent. Hermione looked into Ron's radiant blue eyes, and the sparkle she wanted to see was there and blatant; He really did love her.

"Potter Is dead, your time is up." a fearsome voice said calmly, which sent an uncomfortable chill down their spines.

"H-harry's w-what?" Hermione stammered, unsure that what she had heard was correct.

"D-d.." Ron burst into tears, and clung onto Hermione. She gripped his body so tightly, she heard him yelp a bit, then she cried too, the both of them knew it was over; he - Voldemort - had won.

Ron released his grip on Hermione, and peaked out of the tapestry. He wasn't surprised to see people sobbing and standing statue-like. They had worked so rigorously, and it was for nothing. Harry was dead. 'The Boy Who Lived' was gone, and everything everyone had dreamed about had broken. They had lost, It was over. Nothing could be done and-

"RUN!"

Hermione squealed as several spells flew by them. They stood horrified at the sight in front of them - The Death Eaters weren't finished!

"RON! HERMIONE!" a voice screamed at them from the crowds of daunt people.

Hermione looked up. It was Harry, looking defiant and chivalrous. He ran towards them, everything seemed like slow-motion.

He was alive. Ron was beside her, holding her hand. Everything was suddenly going right again, but at what cost? Was this the moment?

"The last Horcrux is gone... It was me," Harry beamed, putting his hands firmly on Ron and Hermione's shoulders, he continued. "Let's fight till the end."

Hermione felt a surge of bravery rush through her, it was like Harry was pumping into her by his hands.

As Harry ran into the Hall to attack, Ron looked at her and whispered softly into her ear.

"When this is over, me and you will be together," Ron kissed her lips passionately and added. "Dead or Alive."

It was war.


	24. The Speech

**Hidden Moments**

**Chapter 24 - The Speech**

It had been two wonderful years since the downfall of Voldemort and on the two year anniversary of that long-awaited day, Harry Potter was to get married to Ginny Weasley.

The sun was burning around Ron's eye-catching Chudley Cannon's bedroom. They had decided that the wedding was to be at the Burrow, just as Bill and Fleur's was. Harry stood grinning at his charming reflection, while Ron was sat gloomily on his bed.

"What's with the face?" Harry asked, taking one last look at himself and sitting beside his best friend (and best man!)

"Nothing..." Ron sighed at Harry's unconvinced look. "I want to get married."

Harry looked a little amazed for a moment then his expression changed into a large smile, wide enough to stretch ear to ear.

"Why don't you propose?" Harry's voice shook with excitement. "C'mon, I'd love to see you two going down the aisle!"

"I have a ring, It's my great-great grandma's," Ron's ears turned pink momentarily, then he continued. "But I want it to be special for her."

Harry smiled reassuringly, tapping his arm and said simply; "Hermione would think it was special even if you just popped it into conversation."

Ron laughed nervously and pulled his best friend into a bone-breaking hug, and they left for the wedding.

ooo

Ron waited alone outside the Marquee, his heart hammering with nerves. Should he ask today, or would that ruin his sisters wedding? Would she be heart-broken if he didn't ask soon? He was so deep in thought he didn't notice that Hermione was standing in front of him, looking slightly impatient.

"H-Hermione, fancy s-seeing you h-here!" Ron smiled nervously, twiddling his hands together.

"Well, It is my best friends' wedding, and you ARE my boyfriend," Hermione laughed and kissed him sweetly. "Let's go inside."

The Marquee looked just as elegent and tasteful as it did when Bill and Fleur were getting married. It was emblazed in Red and Gold, the bridesmaids (which were Hermione, Luna and Angelina) were all dressed in a brilliant red, with a gold outline. Though Ron would have said Hermione looked the most beautiful in the room, he had to say that his sister had never looked so radiant and stunning. A sudden ringing of bells told everyone that the wedding was about to begin.

Ron held out his arm for Hermione, who took it gently. They began walking in rhythm to the music, George and Angelina behind them, with Luna and Neville third. Ron bent down a little and whispered into Hermione's ear so that only she could hear.

"I have a surprise for you later."

Hermione looked at him with her eyebrows slightly raised. She smiled and nodded as they arrived at the end of the aisle, followed by the other two couples. Finally, his father and Ginny walked together, Ginny looking so beautiful it was hard to look away, he was proud to say she was his sister, and even prouder to say that she was to marry one of the greatest friend's he would ever have.

ooo

The room burst with life as the music played, each beat vibrating the floor which made Ron's feet tingle. He sat nervously in the corner of the room, re-reading his best man speech. It was a speech that wouldn't go unnoticed, especially to one person - whom he loved ever so dearly.

"Bless you Ronald." a voice said behind him, making him jump.

"HERMIONE!" Ron hissed angrily, hiding his speech as quickly as he could. "What did you do that for?"

Hermione looked hurt and outraged. "Oh I'm sorry, I won't speak again!"

"No - I didn't mean - Come back!" It was too late, Hermione had walked into the crowd of dancers.

Ron felt his heart sink, as though it was bobbing alone in the middle of the ocean. Had he just messed up his chances? Or would he be in her good books again when he-

"It's time for the Best Man Speech!" Harry cheered, looking at Ron with encouragement. If he hadn't been there, he would have bottled it. This was for his best friend, his sister... and the most beautiful woman in the world, who was sitting down beside him.

"Go ahead, Ron!" Seamus clapped his hands, smiling with full reassurance. Harry had told him, and with the look on Dean, Neville and George's faces, them too.

"Ok," Ron cleared his throat and got to his feet. "Hi."

The room laughed and replied his greeting, boosting Ron's confidence.

"Well, firstly I want to congratulate two of the most wonderful, loving and brave people I'm so proud to have In my life," The room clapped and Ron glanced at Hermione, who was smiling. "So a toast to the two newly-weds, for a long and incredible life together, and for everyone here whose having a blast at this dear event."

The room cheered and many c_links _were heard around the table, and as Ron cleared his throat again, they all silenced themselves and looked up at him, all looking impressed and eager.

"I want to also say that in the many years I have known Mr Chosen One," The room laughed again. "I have never had so much fun or so many good moment's with anyone and I can honestly say, I'm proud that this selfless and brilliant man is marrying my dear sister."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other for a moment, Ron smiled at her and looked away- this was the moment.

"Now i've poured my heart out like a sap," Harry grinned at Ron, and nodded his encouragement yet again. "I'm going to pour it out a little more..."

Everyone began muttering in surprise, Hermione however, looked completly lost... until a little box popped out of Ron's pocket.

"Hermione Jean Granger, my smart-ass girlfriend," The room laughed and stared at them, most with tears in their eyes. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Hermione gazed deep into his eyes. He needn't have asked, the answer was clear. She got up slowly, and flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. Ron had never experianced a kiss like this, it felt powerful and so full of devotion that they wouldn't have needed to express their love ever again. Ron reluctantly pulled away.

"So, what's the answer?" Ron said playfully, and Hermione laughed.

"The answer, Mr Weasley, Is..." Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron began to look worried. "Yes, you bloody fool!"

Ron grinned, and hugged her tightly, the crowd in uproar.

As Ron settled Hermione to the floor, he looked over at his parents - they never looked so pleased.

Ron felt his heart flip - Hermione was his perfect new fiancé.


	25. Mr & Mrs Weasley

**Hidden Moments**

**Chapter 25 - Mr & Mrs Weasley**

It couldn't have been a more perfect day for Hermione. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and today was her wedding day - it couldn't have been more fitting.

Though she hadn't slept a wink last night, she looked radiant and beautiful. She studied her reflection, and noticed many things she hadn't before. She had dimples when she smiled, her freckles made her face look tidy and sweet, and her eyes stood out like a sore thumb - but the real attraction was the pearl white gown that hugged her hour-glass figure and shimmered in the light.

"Hermione?" a voice chirped behind Ginny's bedroom door - it was another Burrow wedding and it now became a tradition since George was due to marry Angelina in a few months.

"Yes?"

"Is it ok to come in?" Hermione recognised it to be Harry's voice, she said it was fine and he entered looking just as smart as he had at his wedding.

"You look great, Harry," Hermione smiled and looked back at herself. "I'm nervous."

"You look stunning," Harry reassured her. "It'll go fine, I'm here if you need me!"

Hermione turned to him and beamed. "What would I do without Harry Potter?"

Harry grinned back at her, put an arm around her and replied. "Nothing much."

ooo

"Where's Ginny?" Ron huffed, running around in circles. "Where's the bloody cake? And-"

"Will you stop flapping!" George rolled his eyes and grinned. "You're like Mum."

Ron glared at him for a second, then continued dithering, Harry now entering the tent alone.

"What are you doing?" Harry said, looking at Ron as though he came from a different planet.

"Panicing!" Ron panted, his face red and sweaty. "This will be a nightmare!"

"Oh shut your over-sized gob, Ron!" George chuckled, slapping him on the head. "You're such a panic-arse."

"I know," Harry smirked at Ron's dazed expression. "Hermione's never been so excited!"

"Still!" Ron flapped again, now looking like an over-sized chicken, George raised an eyebrow.

"I don't get what Hermione see's in that prat." George whispered to Harry, and at that moment, the vicar called for the ceremony to begin.

ooo

Ron stood statue-like at the alter, his face drained of colour and cold-sweat was resting on his forehead, he turned to Harry and whispered; "I don't think I can do this!"

Harry looked back at him, his face showing clear outrage.

"You better do this!" Harry hissed. "You've walked out on her once, don't do it again!"

Ron remembered the night clearly. He had walked out on his two best friends, he walked out because he was a coward... Hermione had never looked so heart-broken...

Harry must have noticed Ron's discomfort and remorse, as he placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

A sudden scream of delight was heard in the marquee, as the bridesmaids entered the tents with their partners. First in line was Ginny, Harry running up to her quickly and leading her to the front, they were followed by Luna and Neville and finally (after much persuading to Hermione) Lavender and Seamus entered the tent... Then everybody's eyes turned to the beauty that was now coming into view.

Hermione was walking as if she was in slow motion, her father by her side. Ron had never felt his heart pound so fast, she was beautiful anyway, but today she was on a completely different level.

"Hello Ronald," Hermione beamed at him. "Are you ready?"

"Y-Yeah," Ron forced a smile, he knew he was ready, he just felt a nagging feeling inside of him. "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready for years." Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it, that nagging feeling had suddenly disappeared - She did want to marry him.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, Do you take Hermione Jean Granger to be your wife?" the vicar said kindly.

"Of bloody course!" Ron grinned as Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway.

"And Do you-"

"Yes, I do take Ronald Bilius Weasley to be my husband!" Hermione looked at Ron and grinned at him - It was the first time he had seen her smile like that... He liked it.

"Well, since the rings are on, and you agree that you want to be together forever-"

Ron and Hermione smiled genuinely at each other. There was only one last thing left to do...

"-You may kiss the bride."

Ron grinned at Hermione and pulled her to him.

"This is the best part." Ron said childishly, and pressed his lips to hers.

"I now pronounce you - Mr and Mrs Weasley."


	26. Authors Note! xx

**HIDDEN MOMENTS.**

**A Final Thanks.**

I'm happy on ending my story Hidden Moment's at this spot, to let your minds ponder on what happened after the marriage, which certainly concluded of many tiffs and disagreements, but they stayed strong and obviously resuted in two children, Rose and Hugo. I'm sorry for this abrupt ending, but It's been an absolute pleasure to write this story to you all. I would like idea's for more stories, and even if you need a beta for YOUR stories!

I would like to say a special thanks to:

HermioneWeasleyFan

edward-jacob-taylor-lover

Nymphadora Potter

rhmac12

And of course

YOU!

I will look forward to writing more stories for you in the future, and thanks for reading!

Thankyou Dearly!

RedStarrx

x


End file.
